Somewhere only we know
by Lali Evans
Summary: Song fic.Somewhere only we know de Keane.El merodeador siente que sus fuerzas para conquistar a la pelirroja se han ido¿Ella lo hará cambiar de opinión?Dejen reviwes..!..Pésima para los resumenes.


_**Hola a todos..!!..Aca de nuevo con un one shoot..bueno, esta canción es oviamente de Keane, una banda inglesa que la verdad me gusta mucho y me transmite mucho en sus canciones, son muy profundas.**_

_**Espero que les guste, aunque no tuve mucha inspiración p/escribirlo.**_

_**Lean y critiquen por favor mis otras historias:**_

"_**Para que me quieras como quiero"**_

"_**Sentimientos"**_

_**Todas de los merodeadores, ovio.**_

_**DEJEN SUS CRITICAS EN ESTE..PORFIS..!!!**_

_**SOLO PEGUENLE AL "GO"!..NO CUESTA NADA!!**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Lal!**_

_** ONLY WE KNOW**_

Salió del castillo corriendo bajo el manto de lluvia que en ese momento caía.

No se preocupó por cubrirse los cabellos con la capa ni que sus lentes se empaparan y dificultaran su visión.Ya nada de nada importaba.

Sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente hacia las orillas del gran lago, donde se dejó caer bajo un árbol y cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar el momento penoso que acababa de pasar.

¿Hasta cuando?¿Hasta cuando?¿Hasta cuando este tormento? Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin encontrar respuestas.

Bajó la mirada y la posó en la tierra húmeda que tenía a sus pies.

Quizás ella se la daría.

Levantó la vista y miró hacia el lago.Quizás él sabía la respuesta.

O quizás la lluvia que caía a chaparrones.

Alguien debía saberla y decírsela. De lo contrario moriría de desesperación.

¿Hasta cuando ella lo tendría a sus pies?¿Sería por la eternidad?¿Llegaría a un punto en que él se cansara y la dejara en paz?  
Quizás él ya había llegado a ese punto por que se sentía desfallecer, morir.

_**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin **_

_Camine a través de una tierra vacía  
Sabia el camino como la palma de mi mano  
Sentí la tierra debajo de mis pies   
Sentado junto al río y me hacia sentir completo  
Oh un lugar tan simple donde te habías ido  
Me estoy poniendo viejo y necesito alguien en quien confiar  
Entonces dime cuando me dejaras entrar  
Me estoy cansando y necesito algún lugar para empezar_

El perfume de ella le llenó su olfato , anunciando que ella estaba detrás del árbol.

No quiso voltear ni pensó en hacerlo. No tenía fuerzas para nada.

Ella lo miró con ojos aguados, se arrodilló frente a él, impidiéndole la vista hacia el lago.

-Perdóname.-dijo con expresión arrepentida-Nunca fue mi intención herirte

James carraspeó y bajó la mirada.

-Mírame, necesito que me mires-pidió tomándolo del rostro y haciendo que la mirara a los ojos-Mírame y dime que me perdonas...por favor.

-No es tan fácil-escupió secamente y en susurro-No es tan fácil.

-¿Por qué?..Si tú me..quieres, siempre me lo dices.-exclamó con algunas lágrimas en las mejillas-Dime que me perdonas y que seguiremos peleando como antes, por favor.

El chico se alejó un poco y la miró con tristeza.

-¿No te das cuenta que ya no quiero pelear Lily?-preguntó frunciendo el cejo, pero no molesto-Estoy cansado de pelear, estoy cansado de ti.

Lily bajó la mirada y algunas lágrimas cayeron a la húmeda tierra, uniéndose con las gotas de lluvia.

-Entiendo..No te puedo hacer esperar tanto.

James asintió y ni se inmutó en abrazarla o limpiarle las lágrimas. Pensaba en él, aunque le doliera que la joven sufriera.

_**I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me   
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

_Caminé a través de un árbol caído  
Sentí sus ramas como si me estuvieran mirando  
Es este el lugar que solíamos amar?  
Es este el lugar con el que he soñado?_

El buscador se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano, haciendo que ella levantara la vista y la tomara.

Sus esmeraldas estaban algo rojizos y cristalinos.

-¿Volvemos al castillo?-preguntó escueto, mirando hacia las lejanías del lago.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Aguantaremos un poco más la tormenta, por que debo decirte algo-espetó haciendo que el chico volteara, ya que había tomado camino de regreso

-Dime.

-James yo..-tragó saliva y acomodó el empapado cabello hacia atrás-..Entiendo que estés cansando de mí por que tu amor no es eterno..y..lo siento, en serio.

-No quiero hablar de esto Lily, vámonos-pidió tomándola de la mano pero ella se soltó

-No James, necesitamos hablar..por que..hay algo que tú no sabes-dijo con la mirada fija en los ojos del chico que la miró intrigado-Yo..-tragó saliva de nuevo-..Yo..siento que..cada vez..que..-sus labios estaban resecos y su lengua también.

-¿Qué tú qué?-preguntó casi exasperado.

-Está bien..¿Ves ese árbol?-preguntó señalando un árbol caído por la tormenta-Bueno…yo..me siento caída, destrozada..cuando estamos enojados, no puedo estar peleada contigo..por que..Cuando siento que te hago mal a ti, me hago mal a mí misma.-explicó con lágrimas de nuevo, su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse-Y…recién cuando te grité frente a todo el vestíbulo, me sentí muy mal..quizás peor que tú, por que te estaba haciendo daño innecesario.

El joven asintió sin saber que pensar y bajó la mirada..

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_Oh un lugar tan simple donde te habías ido  
Me estoy poniendo viejo y necesito alguien en quien confiar  
Entonces dime cuando me dejaras entrar  
Me estoy cansando y necesito algún lugar para empezar_

Pasaron varios segundos en los que ninguno de los dos habló y que la tormenta se hacía escuchar.

Lily carraspeó llamando la atención del chico que preguntó-¿Qué quiere decir entonces lo que me acabas de decir?

Era una pregunta enredada. Ella quiso sonreír pero no pudo, él estaba serio y lo tomaría como una burla.

-Quiere decir que..-se acercó un poco más y apoyó su frente con la del chico que no se corrió-..te quiero

-_Entonces dime cuando me dejarás entrar_-indicó James sin hacer un solo movimiento, ni abrazarla, ni acariciarla.

Ella sonrió y enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de él.

-Ahora mismo y para siempre.-susurró antes atrapar el labio inferior del chico entre los suyos, pequeños y morados por el frío.

En un primer momento James no correspondió, pero luego su euforia se hizo más que evidente cuando la abrazó haciendo que ella se colgara de su cintura.

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**_

_Y si tienes un minuto porque no vamos  
a hablarlo a algún lugar que solo nosotros conozcamos?  
Este podría ser el final de todo  
Entonces por que no vamos  
a algún lugar que solo nosotros conozcamos?_

Tanta era la euforia que cayeron al lodo y se revolcaron riendo, sin que les importara nada más que ellos.

James quedó encima de ella y se separó con una sonrisa.Acarició sus cabellos y la mejilla.

-Esto es como un sueño..todavía no me lo creo.-confesó y apoyó su frente con la de ella.

-Pero no lo es, es la realidad..-dijo y lo besó con dulzura-No puede ser que todo este tiempo me haya perdido de tus labios

-Una vez que los pruebas son como una droga-bromeó haciéndola reír y la volvió a besar-¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar que solo nosotros conozcamos? Para...tú sabes-propuso algo rojo y ella lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico.

-Me parece genial-susurró con sensualidad al oído del chico

_**Fin**_


End file.
